Only The Night Can Hear Me Screaming 2
by hmw95
Summary: Story to the poem. But at the end of the cold, harsh day... Only The Night Can Hear Me Screaming... Finished, with an ending you will never forget... Three Alternate endings posted. Read last Author Note to know what I want you to do.
1. A Starting Point

1(A/N: This is what everyone was asking for... And now I added a couple of twists and made it into a whole story. I was contemplating on actually starting this multiple chaptered story _now_, with having two other stories to work on. But I decided that my cross over story and The Reason are two very important stories. But also, I thought this one was important too... SO, I added it to my collection. And now I am going to shut up. FINALLY HOME FROM SEATTLE!)

Don POV (This whole story will be that, unless I otherwise notify everyone.)

FLASHBACK

"_Leo... You can control the others... Right?" I asked my brother._

"_Sometimes... Yes." My elder brother replied._

"_Then tell them... Tell them I quit. I quit being the brain of the family." I stated._

"_But... B-But Donny... You can't do that."_

"_Yes I can. They always tell me what to fix... It's always 'Donny, fix this!' or 'Don fix that!'... I'm tired of it! I always fix what they ask me to! And I never get a thank you from them!" I snapped. Leo was the only one there for me. He always supported me and helped me. I don't know what I would do with out him._

"_No... Donny... Our family wouldn't function without your brains to help us. We need your brains. Please... Keep doing what you're doing... Not for them... For me. Do it for me."_

"_Fine. Only if you promise me one thing." I answered. He gazed at me._

"_What do you need?" Leo questioned. _

"_Never leave me... Please... You're the only one who is actually there for me." I begged. He smiled that contagious smile, that every time you see it, you have to smile back._

"_I promise." _

"_Pinky swear?" I asked, to make sure he was telling the truth. He chuckled softly, and it vibrated in my ears. I held out my pinky finger. He looked down to it, then held out his own and linked it around mine._

"_Pinky swear."_

PRESENT

I sat at the desk I was being forced to work in. I squirmed in discomfort.

I hate being the one to fix the shell cells. This one was completely smashed. I finally groaned and threw my screw driver across the room when I finished.

I thought I was only going to do this if I got a 'Please' and 'Thank You'.

But I didn't get that.

Nope. Nada.

I look up to see Leo standing there. I jump.

"Leo! You scared me!"

"Oh... I'm sorry Donny. What are you working on?" Leo asked.

"Raph's shell cell. Got it smashed... Again." I answered. Him and I continued talking for a good half hour, when Raph barged in. I jumped again, turning towards him, cursing. "Raph... Don't do that when you can clearly see I'm talking to..." I turned and trailed off when Leo was no where in sight.

"Whatever." Raph rolled his eyes. "You done with my shell cell yet?"

"Uh... Yeah. I finished it about half an hour ago, then I talked to..." Raph cut me off.

"Who? Leo?" Raph asked, sounding annoyed and angry. Why? Leo's his brother too.

"Uh, yeah. Who else can I talk to that can actually understand what I am talking about?" I replied. Raph sighed.

"Don, stop doing that, okay? Leo can't talk to you! He's dead! He's been dead for a good month now, all because of _you_! Now stop playing around, and join us in reality!" He snapped and jerked the device he came for out of my hand, before storming out of the room. Tears filled my eyes, and I looked down at my pinky. The one Leo and I swore with.

No! He couldn't be dead... He can't be dead... It's impossible for beings like my brother Leonardo to pass away!

Then I remember.

The incident.

That only involved Leo, me, The Foot, and The Shredder. The one that stole my brother's life and let me keep mine.

He actually could have done something with his life. I only would have made out to be some lame scientist... He could have been a dozen more people's hero's than mine. He could help others brush up on self defense... If he was human, he could do anything!

Oh yeah, there's that fact.

_If he was human._

I bet, if he was human, he would also be alive! Stupid mutagen! Stupid... Everything!

Wait, what about what Leo and I swore about? Him not ever leaving me?

I am still sitting there, gazing down at my pinky.

So much for that promise.


	2. Brotherly Love Gone Wrong

1(A/N: Another chapter by... HALEY! And Haley is looking for a beta...)

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Leo, want to go for a run?" I ask. Leo looks at me, and grins._

"_Sure. I'll go with you Don." He replies. I grin and lead the way. _

_After many turns and twists, we come to a stop. I sit down on a rooftop and gaze out across the city, panting. Leo's breath was still calm when he sat beside me. He's so much more 'in shape' than I am._

"_You okay Donny?" He questions. I nod and try to calm my breath. "I'm sorry if we went faster than we should of... It's my..." I cut him off by shaking my head._

"_No, it's not your fault. I just wish I was as much in shape as you and the others are. You guys exercise so much more than me... Sometimes I just feel like I can't keep up."_

"_Donny..._ _Did Raph or Mike tell you this?" _

"_No... Well... Yeah, but I thought it too." I answer. He looks at me, concerned._

"_Don... You keep up with us just fine. You only think that because Raph and Mike told you that. They were being immature. If anyone in our family is 'least in shape' it would be Mike." Leo said. I laughed lightly. He smiled again. I smiled back. "Those guys just make me kind of angry sometimes."_

"_Leo... How _do_ you cope with your anger?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles wider._

"_I scream." He answers._

"_Scream?" _

"_Yes. Scream. Into the night. I'd go out on a night like this, and scream on a rooftop. Like this." He stood and screamed really loud. I winced. "That way, only the night can hear me screaming."_

_Only the night can hear me screaming. _

_I like that._

PRESENT

"Give... It... Back... RAPH!!" Mike yells. I wince and continue working. They really need to quit bugging each other.

"No way, Mike. I'm not going to let you give that thing to Don. He might _kill_ somebody with it." Raph snaps and glares at me. Mike is still pulling at the katana in Raph's hand. I feel anger start to bubble up inside of me.

"Him and Leo were closer than we were, so it should go to him!" Mike argues. At least he is backing me up on this one. "And he would never do that!"

"Did you see what he did to Leo? If you give it to _him_, then I guess you're next." Raph snarls. Mike swipes at Raph, and ended up socking him right in the nose. Blood began to gush out and Raph wiped his face. He looked at the liquid. Raph looked up. "You really shouldn't have done that."

A brawl begins. I look at them, terrified. Blood was splattering the carpet. This happened because of _me_? I stand and pull them apart.

"Stop!" I shout. Raph and Mike are panting, and the former was glaring at me. "Do you guys think that Leo would really want this to happen to us?" Raph continued glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and ran off. I didn't even know where I was going.

But before I even knew it, I arrived at the rooftop Leo and I used to hang out on all the time. I remember a conversation we had one day.

_Only the night can hear me screaming._

I look around the area, to make sure no one was watching me.

Then, well...

I screamed.


	3. The Real Beginning

1(A/N: I REALLY like this story. This chapter tells how Leo died.)

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Leo... Are you ticklish?" I ask. We were on a rooftop... The same one we always hang on._

"_Nope." He replies. I creep up to him and begin to tickle him. He just stands there. Dang it. He was telling the truth. Leo grins and looks at me._

"_Are you..." His hands go up. "Ticklish?" He questions as he begins to tickle me. I squeal and try to get away from his hands._

"_Leo! Stop!!" I laugh. I squirm as he continues to torture me. We begin to chase each other around the rooftop. It was my turn to chase him. I am still laughing and running after him. I hear something, but don't take any notice to it._ _I don't realize anything different until I run straight into Leo. I look up, about to yell at him for stopping, only to see us being surrounded by tons of Foot Ninjas._ _I turned and was back to back with Leo. I pulled by bo staff out and got into my defensive position. I turn and see Leo doing the same with his swords._

"_You ready Don?" Leo asks, softly. I glare at the Foot Ninjas. _

"_I better be." I reply. _

_Then we began to fight. _

_About half of them were down, when Leo gasped. I turn and see the Shredder. What?! I thought he was dead._

"_What do you want, Shredder?!" Leo yelled. I turned to stand beside him._

"_What do I want? I want your lives!!" The big piece of metal yelled back at us. I looked and Leo and he nodded. We both jumped at the Shredder. Leo was hit away roughly, while the Shredder grabbed my wrist tightly. I cried out in pain, and continued whimpering. Leo got up, only to see the Shredder have me._

"_Put him down." Leo ordered. The Shredder only laughed. My brother gathered his swords and jumped at our enemy with a battle cry. I shut my eyes tightly when I heard metal clash with metal and the following sound of metal entering skin. I open my eyes, to see giant claw-like scratches down his arm. The Shredder threw me and I hit the concrete hard. I look up and see Leo still fighting the enemy. I try to get up, but every time I move shots of pain will course through my body. _

_I can't help my brother._

_I can only watch._

_The Shredder puts his hand on the back of my brother's neck and is squeazing it tightly. He screams in pain. The Shredder smiles at the sound of cracking bone. _

_He is still grabbing my brother's neck. I am screaming and yelling for him to let go. Suddenly, my brother shuts up and the Shredder throws him to the side._

"_That was more easy than I expected it to." He stated. I glared at him. "Now, Donatello, I'm going to leave you with him... Even though it is pretty hard to help someone with a broken spine!" That was followed by an evil laugh, and a retreat. I stared at him in disgust before ignoring my pain and crawling over to Leo. _

_The pain showed on his face. Blood was all over him. I set my hand on the scarlet stained ground beside him. He put his hand on mine._

"_D-Donnie... Stop the pain... It hurts..." Leo whispered. I began to cry. I've never seen Leo this weak. I grabbed my brother's swords and set them beside him. I left my hands on the swords and Leo looked at me. "D-Do it Donnie... Make it... Stop..."_

_I began to sob. What am I supposed to do? My brother is dying here tonight. It's up to me on how he dies. Either by suffering or not suffering. _

"_It's... It's okay Donnie... Just... Just do it... Make the pain go away..." Leo whispered. I sob louder. I grab the sword with one of my trembling hands. Leo looks at me. "Do it."_

_He gasped as the sword entered his chest. I look up to his body and see his chest stop moving. My sobs grow louder and louder. _

_I lay my head on his lifeless body and sob into his skin._

_He was the only one there for me._

_And now he is gone._

_What am I going to do?_

PRESENT

I go through the kata slowly and carefully. For some reason, it feels like I am doing something wrong. Leo's voice rang in my head.

_Once you are about to kick, pivot your foot and it will bring you around in a circle._

I followed his voice, and smiled, knowing I finally got it right. I felt satisfaction flow through my body. I hear my brother's voice again.

_Always be cautious of your surroundings. You never know when something is going to attack you._

I finish and Mike claps. I am feeling confused because of what Leo said in my mind. Why did he say that?

I jump when about five throwing stars are stuck into the wall behind me in a flash. I look and see Raph standing there, grinning evilly. I look to Splinter to see if he was going to say anything about it, but he was just glaring angrily at me.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, retreat to your rooms. I need to speak with Donatello." They obeyed what my master said. I gulped and began to gaze at my Sensei.

"Why did you react like that, my son?! You are supposed to be aware of your surroundings!"

"Master Splinter I..." I started before pain erupted in my arm. I look to see pieces of wood stuck into my arm and a bruise already forming. Master Splinter is standing there holding his walking stick in an attacking position. "What...?"

"You do not talk back to me Donatello. Lately you have been being an awful student... Why haven't you been practicing!?" He snaps. I feel myself weaken at his glare.

"Leo... He... He used to help me..." I start again before more pain enters my arm. More wood in my arm. A bigger bruise forming.

"Do not say that name in this home! We all miss him dearly... It is you who ended his life in the first place." But Splinter began to weaken at my gaze. "So young... Oh, so very young... Why did you have to take him... Why?!" I couldn't it anymore. I left the room and headed out of the Lair. I went to my favorite place to go.

Me and Leo's rooftop.

I sat on the ledge and picked out the wood in my arm. Tears were falling freely down my cheeks. Once all of the wood was out, I was angry. At everyone. Master Splinter, Mike, Raph, Leo... But mostly me.

There was only one way to take out my anger in a place like this.

I checked the area. No one was watching.

I screamed as loud as I could.


	4. Gone Gone Gone

1(A/N: I need to ask something and tell everyone something. In your reviews, I have a favor to ask all of you. I am thinking of writing a sequel to one of my stories. But I need an a plot for the sequel. Oh, wait! You want to know which story I want to make a sequel of? You REALLY want to know? Fine. It's The End Of The Beginning, The Beginning Of The End. Yeah. So PLEASE help me out! Also, I was looking at my story stat page, and I realized that almost all my stories are in the TMNT Angst community. Yeah! It's awesome!)

FLASHBACK

_My hands were shaking as I gripped the toilet seat. _

_All the blood... my brother's blood... Staining my hands forever._ _Before I ran to the bathroom, I had to clean and stitch the corpse of one of the only beings in the world I actually loved. I hid his body in the bandages so no one would see the injuries as well. I don't know if I did a good job or not though, because my hands were shaking so much when I sewed his skin together. _

_When I thought about how bad his body looked, I felt nausea overwhelm me. I threw up once again in the toilet, and dry heaved when I was done. I didn't even know if I had anything left to throw up._

_But then a flash of what happened went across my mind._

_I threw up whatever was left in my stomach and dry heaved again. _

_Everything was going so perfect, why did this have to happen now?_

_I heard foot steps coming towards the bathroom. Please be Master Splinter, please be Master Splinter... Mike or Raph do NOT need to see this. I turn, and just my luck, both Raph and Mikey are there, looking concerned._

"_Donnie, are you all right?" Mikey asked. If only he knew. Thinking about his reaction when he will see our older brother, I turned around and dry heaved into the toilet behind me. Mike walked up and rubbed my back. "Come on Donnie... Let's get you to the infirmary and get you some rest, okay?" I shook my head as Mikey took a little bit of toilet paper and wiped my face. He grabbed one of my trembling hands with his own huge hands. All of the family, besides Splinter, had way huger hands than me. "I'm taking you there whether you like it or not Don."_

_Raph came over and helped me get up. Both Mikey and Raph led me to the infirmary. I fought as hard as I could, and that wasn't much. I was too weak. Once inside I saw a shadow on the far bed in the room, furthest from the door. I felt like throwing up again. They set me in the closest bed, and then they made a move I expected, but I didn't want to happen. They looked over at the body on the furthest bed._

"_L-Leo?!" Mike yelled. He ran over to the bed. "LEO!" He cried as he shook the body. I turn and see blood covering the bandage on his chest. I guess I did mess up. I look at Raph and see tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks. Mike finally unwrapped the bloody bandage and saw the stab wound._ _He sobbed into his lifeless body. Raph went over to the body. He looked at the bloody swords sitting beside Leo's corpse. He picked the one I used up. I began to cry as he examined the bloody, three fingered hand prints on the hilt. He suddenly looked furious and turned. Raph glared at me, tears still running down his face. _

"_You killed him." He whispered so quietly, I could barely hear it. "You killed him!" Raph screamed and came up to me. He began to throw punches at me and curse at me, and I let him. He was right. And I deserved to be punished. I hear more foot steps over Raph's voice. Splinter. _

"_My sons! What is the meaning of this!?" He snapped. I could tell he didn't see Leo yet. Raph stopped his vicious attacks. _

"_He's dead, Master Splinter." Mike choked out._

"_Who is dead, Michelangelo..." Splinter trailed off as he saw the body. He limped toward Leo and collapsed into a chair beside the bed and I could tell he was crying. "My son... Oh, my son..." He whimpered. Raph went over to our Sensei and Mikey and wept with them. All of their sobs were going through my head and making me hurt worse. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head. _

_But then I remembered._

_I was the one who gave them this pain._

_I cried quietly into the pillow, so my family wouldn't hear me._

PRESENT

I sat there, fixing ANOTHER shell cell. Raph and Mike were playing video games. They said that they were going 'old school' and playing a Nintendo 64. It was some wrestling game... And of course, even though there are four controllers, I wasn't invited to play. It's almost as if the family is holding a grudge on me for what I did.

They are having so much fun... I just wish it could be like old times and Leo would be making me feel wanted and Raph and Mikey would be having their fun. But NO... Everyone always loves to screw up our lives! And they took Leo! Why him? What did he do? He didn't deserve to go! I should be the one they took! Not Leo!

Mike and Raph began to argue.

"I SO should have won!" Raph yelled.

"No way! I beat you fair and square!" Mike replied. This is so ANNOYING...

"No way it counted super slow when I pinned you and counted faster when you pinned me!" Raph shouted. I threw all my things aside and glared at the two, who were staring startled at me.

"Mike beat you Raph so GET OVER IT!" I shout, then storm out of the Lair. I go up to Leo and I's rooftop. I throw my bo staff at the wall and my shell cell after it. Tears are leaking out of my eyes. When did my temper only hold onto a strand?

I stomped over to the edge of the roof and don't even check if anyone is watching.

I scream louder than ever.

But then I hear footsteps. Tons of footsteps. What? Who is on this rooftop with me?

When I am about to turn, I feel a small prick on my shoulder. I reach over my back with my right hand and jerk the dart out of my skin. I begin to feel dizzy. I fall over. I look at the dart and see a familiar symbol that looked like fire. The Foot. Why are they shooting at me?

My world begins to go black as I feel multiple pairs of hands grab me.

I whisper one name before I pass out.

"Leo..."


	5. Figuring Out

(A/N: Now, back to my chapter stories. The flashback is in Dons POV and the present time is in Mikey's POV.)

FLASHBACK

_Two days. Two more days until my big brother is put six feet under. I'm actually kind of scared for him… Even if he is dead already. I mean, I couldn't imagine being alone, deep in the ground, not even being able to see sunlight. _

_By the way, it's been about a week since he actually died. I haven't gone into the infirmary ever since that night. I don't think I'll be able to see his dead body again until I HAVE to. _

_Mike has been ignoring everyone (mostly me), and all he does during the day is go into the infirmary and talk to Leo's corpse. I don't even know why he does it. He only talks about how everyone's doing and how much he need him and miss him. During the nights, he has minor nightmares, but they are scary enough to have him run to Raph's room at night._

_Raph has been taking out his anger on EVERYONE (mostly me)… Even Master Splinter! All he does during the day is punch out his punching bag like a mad man. He told me a little bit ago that he was pretending that it was a person he was punching at. Probably me. And during the night, he has nightmares as well. And just when they get unbearable, Mike will come to his room for his comfort. But I bet Mike doesn't realize that Raph needs comfort as well. _

_Splinter just stays in his room all day. I don't even know what he does in there. And during the night he'll give us practice and go extra hard on me. He seems to be angry with me._

_And me… During the day, I stay in my lab. I usually don't actually work on anything, unless I am forced to, and I just look things up on the internet. Just stupid, random stuff. But during the night… Oh god. My nightmares. My family's nightmares are not nearly as gruesome as mine are. They can only imagine how the whole thing went down with Leo's murder. I was there and witnessed it. It hurts that no one wants to comfort ME when I have nightmares. I wish Leo was there to comfort me... If he was here, I probably wouldn't even need my other family members in this time of need. _

_I guess, right now, our whole family is kind of confused on our emotions…_

_But the thing is, I know mine._

_I'm just lost… Without my big brother to guide me…_

PRESENT

Geez, Donnie has been gone a long time now. Raph and I have played a few games already and it's been about… two hours. Don is never gone that long… I need to check it out. I start to get up from my position on the couch.

"Where are you going? Aren't we gonna play another game?" Raph asked me. I look toward him in disappointment.

"Don has been gone longer than he should've been. We gotta go and find him." I replied. Raph gives an annoyed expression.

"He's probably on a run or something. Just leave him; he's the one who decided to leave anyways." Raph answered back to me. I just turned around heading out. "Fine. I'm just not going."

I headed up on the roof tops. I was bolting across them, when I smelt smoke. I followed my senses, and found a small fire on a rooftop. I reached into my belt and found a small fire extinguisher that Don gave me a long time ago. I put the fire out, and noticed what was burning was not normal in the least bit.

It was a shell cell.

Don. No.

I found all of his stuff sitting a few feet away from the fire. I grabbed my shell cell and dialed up Raph. Right after I dialed, I saw something else, which was gleaming. I picked it up. It was a dart, with the foot emblem engraved. Blood was on the needle.

Raph finally picked up with a 'Yo?'.

"Raph… The foot… The foot they…" I started, stuttering. I heard a sigh on the other end.

"Spit out, moron." Raph said. I sighed and finished off my sentence.

"They got Donnie. He's captured."


	6. Realization

(A/N: Oh WOOWWWWWW… It's been FOREVER since I've been on here. I've been having computer problems, so I am really hoping I am staying for good this time. ALSO… The first half of the flashback is in Don's POV and the second is Mikey's. The present POV is Don's.)

FLASHBACK

_DON POV_

_The funeral was… I don't even know how many days ago. I've lost track of the days that go by. I can't even look at anything these days except those two (newly cleaned and polished) katanas mounted onto the wall as an 'X' with a blue bandanna dangling in the middle. No one knows who to give the swords to yet. Until then, we will keep them up there and it will give me something to do. _

_Raph and Mike have been hanging around each other a lot more. Splinter still doesn't come from his room, although my two brothers will often visit with him. Most likely discussing my fate in our family. _

_I am now the black sheep of our small, rearranged family. I have been trying my best to live without Leo. But I just can't. There is no smiling face to remind that not all the world is bad, there is no on-the-side instructor for me when I don't understand something having to do with us being ninjas… There is no big brother by my side to guide me through our troublesome life. I am alone. I believed I was alone when Leo was with us… He helped me realize that I wasn't and he would always be there for me. But now… He's gone. I am alone. All alone…_

_No one is awake at this hour. I am sitting at my desk fiddling with my pocket knife Leo gave me just weeks before his passing. He battled with it in almost all of our fights with our enemies. The handle still even has blood stains and faintly I can still see the outline of where he would hold it. This knife is all I have of him now besides memories. _

_I feel something come over me. Before I can even comprehend what is happening the knife is placed at my throat by my own hand. _

_I see my little brother at the door, but it does not matter. _

_I don't want to live anymore. _

_I look Mikey in the eyes and state: "Leo, you died by my hand… Your weapon. But now… I shall die the same way…"_

_MIKEY POV_

_I wake up, having a strong instinct that one of my brothers is in trouble. I check Raph's room. He is fine, although snoring louder than usual. I am stepping toward Don's lab, and I hear heavy breathing. I know something is wrong. I barge in and see a pocketknife, Leo's pocketknife, at my brother's throat. By his own hand. _

_I am stopped by shock and I am watching to see what he will do. _

_He starts to talk, shakily. "Leo, you died by my hand… Your weapon. But now… I shall die the same way…" He starts to push the knife to his throat. I am sucked out of my trance and I jolt forward. Luckily my hand catches hilt of the weapon. I see a small amount of blood coming from his torn skin, and I disarm my brother and throw the weapon to the side. He crawls toward it, and I look around for something to stop him. I see a batch of sedatives, ones he just made recently, and I grab it. He sets his hand on the knife, but I beat him and stick the needle into his arm. He falls silently, unconscious. _

_I pick him up and take him to bed. He doesn't remember anything in the morning, and all he sees is scratches all over his neck. I tell him I know nothing about it and keep the story to myself._

PRESENT

DON POV

I awaken, chained and in a jail-like cell. I am still groggy from the drugs they gave me, and can't comprehend anything. I fall into a half sleep, and can barely feel it when the whole building I am in is engulfed in flames. I can barely even smell the smoke.

I know someone is trying to get my attention when I feel a stinging sensation come over my left cheek. Someone slapped me. I open my eyes and see Mike standing over me, scared. Suddenly, relief flows over his features and he hugs me tightly. I am startled my his action, and I hear him whispering in my ear. "Thank god you are okay… I thought I lost you…" I feel tears go down onto my shoulder from Mike. I feel sudden warmth flood over me.

Someone cares. Someone needs me. Someone loves me.

I smile and hug my brother back feeling tears begin to form in my eyes as well. I also feel something… Like a guard over us. No one will ever hurt us.

I am not alone. I have never been alone.

I have, and always will, have Leo and Mike with me… In life OR death…


	7. But Sometimes Things Don't Go As Planned

(A/N: Wow… So close to finishing this… I can almost taste it! [Not really… That'd be kind of gross…] Andddd… For once, it is pure Mikey POV in this chapter. Enjoy it, for it may never happen again in this almost done story.)

FLASHBACK

_I think something is wrong with Donnie. He has been acting strange. He will do something, then the next morning he can't remember anything. I did some research (Yeahh… I'm not that dumb! I just act dumb…) and I put in his symptoms. What came up was multiple personality disorder. Yeah. My brother has multiple personalities. The scary part is that one personality is a creep who is suicidal and wants to be alone all the time while the other is the one everyone else knows about. At least I think I am the only one knowing about the other personality. I hope I am. No one else needs to know about it._

_The thing is, ever since Leo died (he probably knew about the personalities) his normal personality is changing to be a lot alike with the other one. He is depressed (and somewhat suicidal) but not a creep. He likes to be alone now though. But he has always seemed to be that way though._

_I found out another aspect of the other personality. It is very destructive. The last time I went into Don's lab, it was completely trashed. I know why though. The reason I do is because I had to sedate him again to make him stop throwing things around._

_I hear more crashing. That isn't good._

_I start to head to the lab. I see 'Don' (The other personality) standing there, cuts covering his arms and shoulders, throwing lab equipment around. I run forward when I see an opening and grab his arms, putting him in a full nelson. He is fighting me off, but he is starting to realize he won't be able to get out._

"_Don't…" He whispers in a tone I have never heard before. I am taken aback from it, and I'm not prepared for what he does next. "Don't. Touch. Me!" He throws me aside and I gasp when I hit his desk. Pain flares in my head, and it becomes hard to move. I know I have a concussion by the time I start to give up. I feel blood rushing down my neck from my scalp. _

"_W-Why Donnie? Why don't you want my help?" I ask. He softens for a moment, I catch it, but he quickly goes back to his normal attitude._

"_I don't need you. I never have. And never will. You can continue on with your happy life. I don't want you in mine." He snarls. I feel my insides crinkling up with that statement, but manage to still look all right on the outside._

"_Why not Donnie? Why can't we just be brothers like we used to? Why can't we try? Why not? Is it because of Leo-" I question, but I am cut off by his fist going straight into my jaw. I rub it carefully, knowing a huge bruise will form later._

"_Don't you _dare _using his name again!" He yells. I feel tears form in my eyes when I straighten my posture._

"_Fine." I say. He glares._

"_Fine what?" _

"_I'll leave you alone. But don't you ever come back to me, EVER." I shout, storming out. The next morning, when he can't remember anything, I do what he asked. He looked confused, but it didn't matter. He wanted me to leave him alone, so I will. When my family asked about my scabs and my jaw… And my concussion, I told them I couldn't sleep last night and went out to get some action and ended up getting my butt kicked. Everything was well. Except for Donnie. And me._

PRESENT

I sat next to my brother's bed in the infirmary. He was asleep. He had IVs plugged into his wrist and all over him. I sighed. I haven't eaten for what seems like days, but was yesterday. This is bad, because it is midnight and I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I get up to get some food. When I open the fridge, I take out some milk. I open a cupboard and take out cereal. I pour everything in a random bowl, and set the dish onto the table. I get a spoon and put it inside the bowl.

A crash sounds from the infirmary. I rush to see what is wrong, for more crashes are going on. I get there, and I see a familiar sight. Don tore all the IVs from his arms, and blood is dripping down. My eyes widen at the sight. He picked something up at that moment, and threw it toward me. In my state, I was impaled by the non-active oxygen ventilator. Cuts covered my chest and arms.

"What did I tell you?!" He yells. He throws a scalpel at me, and I luckily dodge. "Leave me ALONE! I don't need you!"

"But Don…" I am cut off by another medical device being thrown in my direction.

"No buts! Leave. Now!" He yells. I feel tears work their way into my eyes. I slink away from the room slowly.

I thought he wanted me in his life. I thought we were going to fix things.

I work my way back into the kitchen and I lay my head down on the table.

I was wrong.


	8. And You Can't Stop Time

(A/N: Should I say this or not? People might be sad though… Oh well. This is the second to last chapter. But the cool thing is, there are three other possible endings than the one I am going to end with. So… If this chapter or the next one gets a descent amount of reviews, then I will post all of the possible endings. This chapter's flashback is in Donnie's POV and the present POV is also in Donnie's POV.)

FLASHBACK

_I was standing on a rooftop. Close by were many shadowed figures, frozen, like a paused movie. I recognized Foot Ninjas, and the Shredder. And there were two turtles… Me and Leo! _

_Leo…_

_Just the mention of his name made my heart sink into the deeper parts of my body cavity. _

_The scene began to play. The Shredder seized 'my' arm, and Leo tries to fight him off. I see claws digging into my brother. I cringe and want to attack my enemy when I see tons of blood. I see 'me' get thrown to the side, I expect to feel something, but I am completely numb. The Shredder grabs the back of Leo's neck. _

"_No! Let go of him!" I scream, but he doesn't seem to listen. I turn to the replica of me. "What are you doing just sitting there watching?! It's just sore! Get him! Fight!" I scream desperately. No one is listening to me. I feel myself fall to my knees when Leo is thrown aside, completely immobilized. I want to cry, but I am completely numb, still. I see 'me' crawl to him. There is conversation being shared._

_All I hear is "Just do it… Make the pain go away…" My heart flutters, hearing my lost brother's voice again. I run to the sight, trying to stop the sword that I knew was coming._

"_Don't do it! I can fix him!" I yell. I finally next to them and I grab the sword. I try and try, but I can't move it whatsoever. "STOP!" I cry. I can feel the texture of the sword, but I can't stop anything from happening. The sword enters my brother's chest and I feel sick to my stomach. I see his chest stop moving and my heart just pretty much stops beating. I see 'me' start to cry into his bloody, dead body. I sit next to 'me'. I get a sudden urge to check his pulse. I touch the side of his neck. I expect to feel nothing, but feel a fading pulse. My eyes widen. _

"_Me! I mean, Don! Listen to me! He has a pulse! Help him! Get him breathing!" I scream. "Do it… He's going to die if you don't!" I scream desperately. I then realize that no one can hear me. I back away, breathing heavily. _

"_No… NO!" I scream, although no one can hear me. I come close again, and touch my dead brother's face. I can feel every single feature. And tears finally come to this fantasy version of me and I cry. And cry._

_And cry._

_I wake up from the dream, but nothing feels the same anymore. I feel… Empty. Seeing my brother again, even if it is a dream, makes me once again realize how much his death affected me. Ever since the dream, I begin to isolate myself from everyone else. They don't need a nuisance like me, bringing down their moods and being an emotional wreck. _

_Apparently, I give off that feeling too, for Mikey has been leaving me alone every day since I made that decision. _

PRESENT

Mike has been avoiding me like the plague ever since I woke up one day seeing all my IVs torn out. I don't know why. It's almost like when my dream… Oh never mind.

I've been alone for a while now. Raph hasn't been really near me since Leo passed, Splinter only tolerates me because I am his son, and Mike… He was around me every day, until he started to avoid me. Am I _that _bad of an emotional wreck?

But now… I am truly alone. I thought Mike would be by my side until the end, but I was wrong. Leo is still always going to be with me, but I can't see him. I can't talk to him about my feelings anymore…

Maybe… Maybe things would be better if I was with Leo. _If I was dead_. Like him. My family wouldn't have to put up with me, and everything would be fine, because Leo would be beside me for eternities to come.

I look around our Lair, trying to find something. I see it. My heart rises in my throat in excitement.

Two days.

Two days until I die.

Two days until I am with Leo.


	9. So You Have To Give Up

(A/N: Just letting you know… [Ahem] I think I might have a good amount of reviews. I am pretty sure I will post the alternate endings that I am willing to post. You actually think there was only three? No way! There are many, and I don't have the time, and you guys probably don't have the patience to read them all. This is the last chapter, so there will be a little complete sign on it, but don't let it fool you. The [final] flashback POV is Don's and the [last] present POV is Don's and Mike's [separate].)

FLASHBACK

_This 'being alone' thing is pretty different. Before, I had everyone. Now… No one. _ _Then no, it isn't just pretty different… It is completely different._

_No one… Absolutely no one… _

_Mike won't even talk to me. Why not? Am I a monster?_

_Raph hasn't wanted to talk to me since Leo…_

_And Splinter won't even leave his stupid room._

_What's wrong with me? What have I done wrong? I am just being myself… Is 'me' bad? _

_But you know what?_

_I don't really think I care anymore._

_But the thing is, I keep lying to myself. Like saying I don't care about being alone…  
_

_Another lie._

PRESENT

Don POV

"Mike." I state. He simply ignores me. "Mike, answer me… Now." He finally looks at me. I need to see if the decision I made is the right one.

"What do you want?!" He snapped. I jumped at his harshness.

"Why are you ignoring me? I thought you promised that you would be with me forever!" I yelled. I see Raph peeking in the door surprised to see us, the least likely to ever fight, fighting. Mike gets up from the chair he is sitting in and gets an inch away from my face.

"I have my reasons." He snarled. I felt my heart slowly breaking, but I didn't let it show. I feel his hand seizing my wrist. Pain creeps its way into my upper arm. "And about that promise…" He twists my wrist and lets it go. Then he pushes me and I fall backward onto the coffee table, snapping it in half. "Looks like I broke it, doesn't it?!" He sits back down and continues to write in his journal like nothing happened. While getting up and leaving I peek at the writing.

The page said, 'I only did it to him to return what he gave to me… Heartache.'

It didn't make sense, but I left, thinking about it.

Later in the night, while everyone was getting set to head to bed, I got my things together. A piece of paper, a pen, Leo's pocketknife, a chain, and a weight. It was all I needed for tonight.

Once I knew everyone was asleep, I brought all my 'equipment' to the edge of the pool in the middle of our home. I dangled my feet into the pool, and felt the coolness. The pool didn't go too deep, so it was perfect. I began to write on the paper.

'_**You all left me alone, so I am returning the favor… Because Only the Night Can Hear Me Screaming…'**_

I thought about writing more, but that explained nearly everything. I gulped, knowing what to do next. I grabbed the pocketknife, flicking it out. It shined with a dragon design and the name 'Leo' written in Japanese characters. I brought it down to the skin on the underside of my wrists. I slashed them, but not too badly. Not yet will I die. I have to get the second and third part done. I took the chain, wrapped one end on the weight and the other on my ankle. I slowly slid myself off of the edge of the pool.

The water was ice cold and I sank fast. After just a few moments, my chest was burning, in need of oxygen. I could not yet let it though. I opened my eyes, and everything was a blur. I saw many images, my family, all happy… Leo, doing his duty as our older brother, Mike being a goof ball, Raph being his usual hothead self, Splinter being our wise father and sensei. Tears fell from my eyes, not visible, being surrounded in water.

White suddenly appeared around me, but still in the pool. I look up, I see a glimpse of orange for a second… Mike. He's watching.

Good.

I ignore him and look at another image. A green hand being held to me. I am nervous, but I grab for it. My hand goes right through. It's not yet real. I am still alive, underwater. I see Leo, smiling down at me.

He's waiting for me.

I know I have to end it now. I open my mouth, sucking in all the water into my oxygen deprived lungs. Black clouds my vision…

I'm gone…

Mike POV

I get out of bed, feeling something is wrong. Ever since Leo died, I have gotten that gift.

I run to Raph's room, but he is fine. I run to Don's lab, but he's not there. Confused, I run to his bedroom. He's not there either. Something is definitely wrong. I hear a splash, and I run to the living as fast as I can (two minutes, sadly). Red clouds the water of the pool. My breath catches in my throat. I run forward and see a purple bandanna start to float up to me, tears fill my eyes, but I ignore it and dive into the pool. I get to him and untie the chain that was wrapped around his ankle. I swim up to the surface, pulling him along. I can feel his self inflicted cuts rubbing against my forearms. It makes me shiver for the first time in this chilly water. I get him onto the surface first then throw myself up beside him. I check for a pulse.

None. I feel my heart stop as my body mechanically starts to try to resuscitate him. He's not doing anything. I begin to get desperate.

"Don't leave me Donnie! I didn't mean what I said earlier today… Just please, don't leave..." I cry. He doesn't do anything.

He's dead. Oh my god, he's dead…

"Why do you have to die?! You COWARD!" I yell, punching the cement floor, making my knuckles bleed a little. I fall to the floor and sob loudly. He's not a coward… But my mind always just tries to find someone to blame… I see a note next to the pool. I crawl to it, and snatch it up. I read it…

'_**You all left me alone, so I am returning the favor… Because Only the Night Can Hear Me Screaming…'**_

I feel myself cry more. My body stands up and begins to head to Raph's room mechanically once again. I open the door, and he wakes up. He gasps and his eyes widen, and it's pretty understandable… I mean, I would do that same if I saw my brother holding a note and covered in blood (Don's). My body starts to fall to the floor, trembling.

"He's dead Raph… Donnie…" I whisper. His eyes widen even more and he gets out of his bed. He grabs the note out of my hand. He reads it, then throws it down to the floor. I see his head sink down in shame, and tears begin to fill his eyes. He knows he was part of it… As was I and Splinter. He falls to his knees beside me and I see his body shake with sobs he was trying to hold in. I grab my older brother and hug him, because I need him as much as he needs me right now. He sit like that for awhile and I break the silence.

"R-Raph… What are we going to do without him?" I tearfully whisper. His face is blank now, his tear lines in his bandanna.

"I don't know Mikey… I really don't know…"


	10. But Sometimes You Have A Hero ALTERNATE

(A/N: Here I am with Alternate ending #1. Hope you enjoy it, and just to let you know… All alternate endings are short because I don't want to type a flashback, only a present, OR the alternate ending will have nothing to do with the flashback in the original ending chapter… Also, you already know how Don tries to kill himself, so I will not retype that.)

Mike POV

I sensed something was wrong with one of my brothers as I woke up. I shot out of bed and checked Raph's room and he was fine. I had a feeling Don wasn't in either of his usual rooms, so I ran out to the living room. I saw Don slide into the pool. I sprinted and dived into the pool.

He wasn't thrashing, and his eyes were closed, so it was easy to untie the chain around his ankle. I pulled him up to the surface and pulled him up before me. I didn't see his chest rising or falling, so I did CPR. After a few moments of hopelessness, he starts to sputter out water. I feel relief flow into my veins. He looks at me for a second, tears falling in the midst of all the water on his face. But then his eyes roll back. His face is pale, then I see the deep cuts on his wrists. I gasp and pick him up and get him into the infirmary.

I take care of the cuts, making sure not to make anything worse. Thankfully, none of the cuts hit his veins or arteries. Once he was hooked up to a lot of medical equipment and safely just sleeping, I felt myself fall into the chair beside his bed, crying.

I stayed in that chair until he woke up the next night. I hugged him tightly and he looked confused, but happy.

"I'm so sorry Don! I didn't mean what I said! I don't ever want you to be alone!" I quickly said into his ear. He smiled and hugged me tightly. I knew I would never leave him. I would always be there for him. As a brother, as a friend, to talk to, to hang out with, as a shoulder to cry on, as a hero to save his life any time needed it…

He had me.


	11. Or Something Unexpected ALTERNATE

(A/N: Man, I updating like crazy. This is alternate number two. Enjoy this one.)

Raph POV (A/N: Yeah, I'm getting him in this one)

I wake up, hearing someone walking around. I get up and walk to the living room. I see blood everywhere in the pool, and Mike just standing there watching. I can't believe it.

"What are you doing?! Move!" I order. I push past him and jump into the water and get to the bottom. I untie the chain from Donnie's ankle and bring him to the top. I pull him onto the surface ground. I pull myself up and know that I need to do CPR. I do it for a few seconds until he is spitting up a lot of water. I smirk in relief. I see blood all over his arms. I pick my brother up and bring him into the infirmary. I put him on one of the beds.

"Mike! Get in here and help me!" I yell. He runs into the room and immediately we get everything under control. Both Mike and I take turns watching Don. Two days later, his eyes slowly open on my watch. I look at him and smile.

"R-Raph?" He rasps. I set my hand on the bed next to his hand.

"Yeah, I'm here, don't worry." I assure him. He looks confused.

"But I thought you…" He frowns. I cut him off.

"Hate you? No way. Only in your dreams." I reply. He smiles like he hasn't in a really long time.

"I love you Raphie." He whispers. Although I hate the nickname he used, I move my hand the extra inch and set my hand on his.

"Love you too, Donnie boy." Mike slinks into the room, looking relieved that we were fine again. I turn to him. "Don't worry, Mikey, I love you too." He smiles and comes closer.

We sat and talked about old times, and I was happy.

We're a family again…


	12. It Could Have Been A Dream ALTERNATE

(A/N: *Gasp* Last one! On the same day! Ha, this one is my favorite alternate ending, so enjoy it. The whole thing, except the italics in Don's POV, is in third person unless I say different in normal print.)

"_Leo!" I yell, in the darkness, I seemed to see him there. He just gazed on. I didn't understand it. Wasn't he happy to see me too?_

"Do you think he will ever wake up?" Mike asked. Raph looked at Don, who was hooked up to various machines, in a coma, and sighed.

"I don't know."

"_Leo? What's wrong?!" I scream. He stares into my eyes with a serious look in his own._

"_You need to wake up." He states. I don't understand._

"_But I'm dead…" I reply._

Don has been in this coma for almost three months now. Everyone was worried he would never wake. Him and Leo got into a fight with the Shredder and he was knocked out… And never woke up. When Leo brought him home unconscious, everyone in the family freaked. All Leo got was a broken arm and cuts on the same arm from the Shredder's gauntlet, but Don got into a coma… The family wasn't lucky. But Don didn't wake during that whatsoever.

"_No you're not… Just give yourself the push and you will wake up. From this nightmare. From this coma." Leo told me._

"_Coma?" I questioned him._

"Leo, it's your turn for watch!" Raph yelled. The said brother hurried into the room and took his younger brother's position. He began to speak to his brother, knowing talking helped when he was badly injured once.

"Don, you need to get out of that dream world. I need you out here… I miss you. I don't know what you are even thinking about in that head of yours, but listen to my voice. Come back to us…" He talked to him.

"_Yes, coma. Just concentrate, Don. Wake up... Force your body to follow your mind…" Leo told him, then disappeared. Don wanted to wake up. He began to concentrate on waking up, finally…_

Two days later, it was Leo's watch once again. He sat beside his brother.

"Don…" He was about to talk again, but then sudden movement caught his eye. Don shook his head. He must being seeing things. No. Don shook his head again. Leo's breath caught in his throat. "Come on, you are so close Don, please come back…"

_I was about to give up. When I heard that voice. It was encouraging me to try even more. I built up my strength and tried even harder this time. My eyes were heavy, but with all of my last remaining spiritual/dream energy, I opened my eyes._

Don's eyes opened for the first time in about two and a half months. Light blinded him, but Leonardo made sure to block his eyes from the lights.

"Don…" He whispers, feeling relief flow through his body. Don saw the shape of his older brother and threw himself up to him and hugged him tightly nearly ripping out his IVs.

"Leo… Oh my god, I had the worst dream in my coma… It was so real… In the fight, you died, and…" Leo put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh… Donnie… You can tell me later." He told his brother. Don nodded. Leo got up from his seat and hurried to the kitchen where the rest of the family was.

"Everyone, Don just woke up!"

(A/N: I couldn't resist making a chapter like that. Where it turns out nothing in this whole entire story happened… But whatever. If you have an idea for another alternate ending, Private Message me the ending [You have to type it though] and I will post it with your credits. But if that doesn't happen, this story is all the way done, and I am outtt…)


End file.
